


Making It Official

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Life in the public eye, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Seb and Y/N decides to let the world know about the two of them





	Making It Official

You sighed deeply as you leaned against the rail of Sebastian’s roof terrace. The sun was setting over New York and it had been a long day. You let the tired feeling overtake you as you let the memories of the day fill your mind. Even with all the uncertainties of the future and the little life growing inside of you, you were happy.

The baby hadn’t been planned but that didn’t mean you weren’t excited or that you didn’t love the prospect of moving in with Sebastian next month, but it also made you anxious. Everything between you was suddenly happening very fast and you got that it had too.

By instinct, your hand came to rest over your stomach. Right now you felt more at ease than you had this morning. Tonight had gone well and Sebastian had been perfect. It really didn’t matter what the world thought about the two of you, but there was still the little worry in the back of your mind that this was going to fast for the two of you. You didn’t wanna lose him. Sebastian was more than just your partner and the father of the child growing inside of you. He was your best friend and the person you had come to lean the most. He was important to you and you didn’t wanna lose that for anything in the world.

It wasn’t that Sebastian had given you any reason to doubt him, it was just a stupid fear. After his initial shook learning about your pregnancy, Sebastian had been your rock. Every time your nerves tried to get the best of you, he was right there to calm you down and love you through it. Like he had been this morning when you had questioned your decision of making your first public appearance together tonight.

_You were sitting on Sebastian couch with your legs curled up under you, staring into thin air. The lease on your apartment wasn’t up yet and most of your stuff was still there. You, on the other hand, were rarely there anymore. Most of your free time was spent at Sebastian’s place which, within a month or so, would be your home as well as his._

_Your mind was going crazy as you thought about the response fans would have after tonight. Music had always been your passion and you wouldn’t trade it for anything. Life in the limelight you could do without though and dating an actor just meant all the more eyes on the two of you._

_Speculations of a relationship had been brewing even before there was one. You and Sebastian had been close friends for a while before he had confessed his feelings and you had admitted yours. Paparazzi seemed to follow you around eagerly hoping for some evidence that showed you were more than friends. Which had almost happened a few times after you started dating. Sebastian was a private man but he didn’t like fitting his life to who might be watching. He was an affectionate person and keeping up pretenses for your sake when you were out and about had been hard on him. Which was one of the reasons he was excited for tonight. As soon as the world knew, you wouldn’t have to be so careful anymore._

_When Sebastian had received the plus one invite for The Great Gatsby premiere, you had both agreed it was the right time to make it official. You’d love to go with him to the premiere and you honestly preferred letting the world see the two of you as a couple before you started showing. You were only a little over 10 weeks pregnant but who knew when the next chance would present itself again. This event was perfect for you to make your first appearance as a couple. It wasn’t Sebastian’s premiere. It wasn’t an event to do with your music._

_Not only was it was in New York and the premiere of a movie you were dying to see, but it also meant that the press wouldn’t be as focused on the two of you walking the red carpet together._

_“Hi honey, I’m back,” Sebastian called as he walked through the front door, heading for the living room._

_“I talked to Emily and everything is set for tonig… What’s wrong?” He stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw you. In three long strides, he was next to you, sitting down on the couch beside you and he tenderly began rubbing your leg as he waited for you to speak._

_“Nauseous and nervous,” you answered him with a small smile and Sebastian smiled back at you, pulling you onto his lap._

_“There’s nothing to be nervous about, darling. You’ve done lots of events like this. Only difference is you’ll be holding my hand,” Sebastian spoke softly, brushing your hair away from your face._

_“Isn’t there? I’m pregnant and even if no one will know tonight, the world will find out eventually. We haven’t been dating for that long. Everyone will have an opinion,” you sighed, fiddling with his shirt not looking directly at him._

_“So what?” Sebastian gently tugged your hair, urging you to look at him. “Everyone always has an opinion about everything. They don’t know us. I love you, Y/N/N. That’s all that matters right?”_

_You looked into his eyes and smiled at his words, before pressing your lips against his in a loving kiss._

_“I love you too Seba, and you’re right. That’s all that matters” you answered him quietly, as you pulled apart, resting your forehead against his._

_“I’m sorry, though,” he spoke, and a remorseful look spread across his face._

_You pulled back to look at him in confusion and slight worry. He looked so guilty but you had no idea what he was apologizing for._

_“For what?”_

_“The nauseousness,” he replied, and a cheeky grin spread across his handsome face. “That’s kinda my fault I guess._

_You rolled your eyes at him, slightly annoyed he had fooled you so easily. He was way too good of an actor at times._

_“No, that’s completely your fault and don’t scare me like that,” you complained before squealing with laughter as he flipped you over so he had you pinned beneath him. Your laughter died down and your arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned down to kiss you passionately, quietly reminding you of how happy he was you were his._

You closed your eyes, breathing in the evening air and smiled at the memory. Sebastian had been absolutely amazing all day. The way he had looked at you when he first saw you in the dress you were still wearing, almost made you blush.

That look he had given you, combined with the vest and newsboy hat he was wearing had almost made you wanna skip the premiere and stay home instead. Sebastian was the kindest, sweetest man you had ever met, and he was hot as hell. You had no idea how you had gotten so lucky, but it was on days like today you really felt just amazing he was.

Sebastian hadn’t let go of your hand from the moment he helped you out of the car until you were sitting close together in the theatre. Walking the red carpet he had pulled you close against his side, smiling down at you and you could have sworn your heart skipped a beat as you fell even deeper in love with him. Sebastian was everything you ever wanted and more. Standing on the red carpet with flashes going off all around you, looking deeply into his eyes you truly realized how right he had been. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought or said. All that mattered was the two of you and the love you shared.

You still felt that as you stood on the rooftop tonight, smiling widely as you felt Sebastian’s arms close around you from behind and you leaned back into his embrace.

“I thought you said you were tired?” he asked, kissing your neck gently and a pleasant shiver ran down your spine from his affections.

“Nah,” you grinned, turning around in his arms, wrapping yours around his neck as you looked up into those steel blue eyes you loved so much.

“Just tired of being around people. I wanted you to myself,” you teased, pretending not to mean every word. Sebastian wasn’t easily fooled though and a cocky grin appeared on his face making you lovingly roll your eyes at him.

“Is that so?”

“Seb. Just shut up and kiss me,” you giggled, making him laugh before his lips met yours in a deep, passionate kiss. You gasped against his lips as he lifted you off the floor, coaching you to wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you towards his bed.


End file.
